


Sunsets Are Not Fun

by Lonny02



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonny02/pseuds/Lonny02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being bored can lead to good things;) Jimon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jace was bored.

When Clary had asked him if he wanted to take a walk in the park he had agreed because, though it wasn't the most exciting activity, it still sounded better than sitting around the institute.

Now he was sitting around the park.

What Clary had failed to mention was that 'walk in the park' really meant sitting in the grass and drawing the sunset. Well, Clary was drawing. Jace was just sitting. He guessed he should have seen it coming when Clary brought her sketchbook, but it wasn't his fault, really.Who would have thought walking in the park didn't involve walking? Well that's not true, they did walk from the institute to the park, then about twenty feet into the park.

Where they proceeded to sit so Clary could draw the sunset.

While sitting.

Nothing else, just sitting.

For two hours.

And _that_  is the amazing story of how Jace actually got bored enough to hang out with Simon.

When Jace started contemplating pulling out his hair just to give himself something to do, the vampire stumbled upon them.

"Hey, Clary," greeted the brunette.

"Shhh! I'm trying to focus!" She replied.Simon rolled his eyes and nodded at Jace in way of greeting.

Jace didn't miss the way Simon's gaze flickered to the scar on his neck when the vampire sat down on Clary's other side. The scar that Simon put there.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, Simon decided to break it by saying, "Well this was fun but I really must be going." then got up and walked away.

'Lucky bastard' Jace thought. He then went into a brief shock when he realized that he just thought that  _Simon_ was lucky. He really must be bored.

"Um, Clary, I'm gonna go hang with Simon for a bit okay?" It came out more as a question.

 That certainly got the redhead's attention. After staring at him for a couple seconds with wide eyes and slightly parted lips, Clary finally managed the intelligent reply of,"Huh?"

"Well you're the one that keeps telling us to be friends and how can we do that if we never do anything together?" That might have come off slightly more defensive than he had intended, though he didn't understand why he was getting defensive in the first place.

"Oh, uh, okay," Clary said, managing to sound only a little suspicious. "Try not to kill him." she smiled as she pulled him down for a quick kiss. Jace tried not to focus on how the spark of pleasure that he experienced the first time they kissed had dulled down to the point where he could barely feel it anymore. He stood up and started to jog after Simon, only faintly hearing Clary call out behind him. "Injuring him is off limits too!"

 

"Hey," he greeted the vampire as he caught up to him. Simon looked startled.

"Uh, hey?" Simon replied, his eyebrows raising in question.

"I'm bored and couldn't stand sitting around any longer so I decided to grace you with my company." Jace answered the silent but obvious question. "I know this club we can go to that's close by and-"

"Did you ever think that maybe I already have plans?" the vampire asked.

"No," Jace answered honestly, "Why, do you?"

"No, but it's still polite to ask." Only when he finished talking did Simon realize how stupid that sounded. There were lots of words that described Jace Lightwood and polite definitely wasn't one of them.

Jace stared at him for a moment, clearly thinking the same thing, before he continued telling Simon about the club again as if he had never been interrupted.

 

 

Simon lasted about twenty minutes in the club before he began making excuses to leave.

"My sister's only in town for the weekend, I should really be spending time with her." Jace rolled his eyes at the whining tone the vampire was using.

"Come on lets dance," Jace said grabbing the brunette's shirt and dragging him to the dance floor. Hopefully the vampire would stop complaining and focus on not looking like an idiot when they were dancing. He'd fail obviously but Jace would be nice enough not to mention that. Well, unless the vampire did something to piss him off of course.

"Did I mention that she's also sick?" Simon had to shout over the music as they neared the dance floor. Jace's only reply was to shove Simon into the mass of grinding people and start dancing himself.

Simon couldn't help but stare. He had been growing restless over the past few weeks and it only seemed to get worse as time went on. The bagged blood he drank tasted foul. He had weird and disturbing dreams, most of which involved the blond shadowhunter in front of him. Whenever he was around Jace he had to stop himself from leering at him, at the scar Simon made. He wanted to make another, to taste the sweetest blood he'd ever tasted again. And most importantly, yet most disturbingly he wanted to feel Jace writhing under him, moaning his name, just like on Valentine's boat. He just barely managed to stop himself every time.

But now with the shadowhunter in front of him, moving in a way only a shadowhunter could, only Jace could, sweaty, with his head thrown back, it was like he wanted Simon to ogle at him. And ogle he did. Simon wanted to taste him, in more ways than one.

And for once Simon went for what he wanted.     

 

        

 


	2. Fun time

Jace gasped as his back hit the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of him. Rough hands pinned his own to the wall on either side of him as soft lips attacked his own, the feeling of a warm tongue forcefully entering his mouth leaving him breathless for a completely different reason.

He wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up in this position. He remembered dancing, then a pair of hands roughly grabbing him and dragging him away from the dance floor and into this dark, mostly deserted corner of the club. Normally he would have had a knife to the throat of whoever had been stupid enough to touch him without his permission the second he felt their hands on him, but he was dancing at a sleazy club. Everyone wanted to dance with him and touch him and probably have sex with him too.

Which brings him back to his present situation. Well, that and the feeling of fangs pricking his bottom lip.

Jace groaned and tugged his hands free from the vampire's grip, moving his left one to curl in messy brown hair and his right one to clutch at the brunette's shoulder. Simon wrapped his arms around Jace's waist, pulling him closer while simultaneously pushing the blond against the wall.

 Now, Jace had kissed other guys before, because he was drunk, because he was curious, and sometimes just because he was bored. Seeing as to how bored he was earlier he couldn't really say he was surprised he'd ended up like this.

What _was_ a surprise was _who_ he was doing this with. Who would have thought Simon-geeky, nerdy, overly careful  _Simon-_ had it in him to act so, for lack of a better word, scandalous? Not that Jace was complaining. In fact he rather liked it. He knew Simon liked it. Jace could feel the _like_  against his hip.

 They stood there in the corner, kissing, licking, groping, and moaning for what felt like an eternity and just a couple seconds at the same time.

 Eventually though, Simon grabbed the hair at the base of Jace's neck and yanked the blond's head back.They stared at each other, panting and flushed with desire. Or at least Jace was flushed. Simon's fangs ached and his eyes traveled from Jace's eyes to the vein in his neck.

 Jace was starting to think too much. Now that his brain wasn't focused on the feeling of Simon's lips against his, it was starting to focus on other things. Things that made Jace feel guilty. Jace didn't want to feel guilty, he wanted the feelings of pleasure and bliss that the vampire somehow managed to evoke in him.

So when he saw Simon's eyes travel to his neck with a hungry look on his face, he tilted his head in a way that just begged Simon to bite him. Silently of course, because no matter how the brunette made him feel he was still Jace fucking Lightwood and Jace fucking Lightwood didn't fucking beg.

Simon made a sound that was suspiciously similar to a growl when he saw Jace tip his head to the side to give him more access.

Normally Simon would be horrified with himself for even thinking about drinking from someone, but he had been denying his desire for the blond for so long and he was tired of it. He was hungry and Jace was more than willing ,so, why not?

 Simon leaned down and ran his tongue along the vein in Jace's neck, stopping when he found the pulse point. He tightened his grip on Jace out of instinct, before sinking his fangs into the blonds neck. They both moaned, Jace at the feeling of his blood being sucked out and Simon at finally being able to drink the blood he had been craving since their little "moment" on Valentine's boat. Jace's blood tasted like no other's and it had been torture to stay away. The flavor of his blood burst across the vampire's tongue and he bit down harder so that not only his fangs were buried in the blond's neck.

"Oh, God!" Jace panted heavily as the pleasured pain sent shock waves down his spine while the blood loss made him lightheaded. It was a very strange feeling. Good-strange though. Hell, it was much better than good if the tightening of his pants was any indication.

Simon reluctantly pulled away when he noticed Jace's breathing get shallow and his heartbeat slow down. His fangs retracted, his vampire nature temporarily satiated. He kissed a path up Jace's neck, followed his jawline to his chin, then finally kissed his lips, there tongues tangling slowly. Jace could taste his own blood on Simon's lips and found it strangely intimate.

Now that the blood lust was gone for the time being, it brought another kind of lust to the forefront of Simon's mind.

Jace felt bad. Not physically of course. His nerves were sparking with pleasure in a way they hadn't with Clary, not for a while anyway. But that was the problem: Clary. They were still a couple. He still loved her, though perhaps not in the way a boyfriend should. As far as he knew she still loved him as much and in the same way as she had when they had started dating a couple months ago. Still trusted him to _not_  make out with someone else.   

With that thought, Jace pushed Simon away, with the intention of telling him to piss off and angrily storm out of the club as if he hadn't been a willing participant in their, uhem, less than commendable actions. He took one look at Simon's dilated pupils and kiss-swollen, spit-slicked lips and what actually ended up coming out of his mouth was-

"Dance with me,"

Simon looked startled and more than slightly confused as Jace pulled him back onto the dance floor.

Jace still wanted Simon, but the guilt of cheating on Clary wouldn't leave him alone. So, why not dance? The dancing that went on in this club was the sort of humping, grinding, basically-sex-with-your-clothes-on dancing. If Jace danced with Simon that way, they could both get the stimulation they wanted, needed, but it wouldn't be cheating.

It would be dancing.

Even if they both ended up cumming in there pants.

But, still just dancing.

Yup. That was Jace's excuse and he was sticking to it.

 

However, he had no excuse for what happened later that night at Simon's apartment.

       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the end for now. Maybe I'll come back and write a few more chapters explaining Jace's "non-excusable actions" in more detail after I get more used to writing things that people actually read;)


End file.
